eraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Inazuma Shototsu
Full Name: Inazuma Matsuri Shototsu Date of Birth: 04-01-95 "I don't care how dumb I am, or how weak and defenseless I am. I'm going to fight. I'll fight for you, Mi-chan, everyone! And I'll gladly die trying!" Background Inazuma never knew her parents, her dad died a month after she was conceived of a tumor, and her mother died two years later giving birth to her brother. She grew up in an orphanage with her little brother, who's name is Kamina. The two were inseparable, which was good for them, as the other kids at the orphanage used to bully them. One day, they just ran away. They were sure to take any money they could find from the orphanage so they could buy anything they could to help survive. One day, a kind elderly couple found Inazuma and Kamina on the street, and took them in. As of now, Inazuma has moved to Mizuno's house, while Kamina provides for the elderly couple that raised them. Appearance Inazuma has flowing waist-length light brown hair, with an ahoge, and amber eyes. Casually, Inazuma wears a yellow top, with no sleeves. She wears a yellow skirt, a yellow sailors hat with a black lightning bolt badge on it, long black and yellow striped stockings, and black lace gloves. She wears black boots. In battle, Inazuma wears a tight yellow rubber body suit with a large white diamond shape on the chest area. On the suit, it turns white on the forearms to the hands, and the knees down. Around her waist is a jagged white line going around. Personality Ina-chan (as her friends call her) is a ditz. She's often tripping over her own feet, and forgets things easily (even forgetting how to tie her shoes). She and Mizuno are best friends, and has known her and Kasai since they were kids. Like Mizuno, she loves Kasai, but still tries to be friends with Mizuno while also being rivals in love. Abilities Inazuma is the Elemental of Lightning, and as such, can control lightning and electricity. She is an amazing hand to hand fighter, weak strength-wise, but she gets a lot of hits in before anyone can lay a finger on her. Her lightning powers include shooting lightning bolts from her hands, being immune to electricity and lightning of any voltage (the rubber suit furthers this), and releasing lightning and electricity in a literal "shock wave". She fights using a straight sword with a lightning motif, called "Murakumo". She is very skilled with the sword, able to outmaneuver and opponent with it, then chop them up. She can, of course, use Murakumo as a lightning rod, empowering it with "godly might", as she calls it. Her fully realized Element is Light. She can control the forms of light: Radio, Microwaves, Infrared, Ultraviolet, X-Rays and Gamma waves. Using Radio waves, she can hear nearly anything. Using microwaves, she can cook things (it's the only thing she use her Microwave powers for, anyway). Using Infrared light, she can give herself night vision, and track people. Using UV-Rays, she can fire searing beams of light. Using X-Rays, she can see through any thing she wants (she mainly uses it on walls, but once "accidentally" used it on Kasai's clothes). Using Gamma Rays, she can cause Nuclear explosions, but only does this as a last ditch effort. Trivia * Inazuma's first name means "Lightning", her last name means "Strike". * She has a pet rabbit named Carrot, and a stuffed rabbit named "Bun-Bun". * Her favorite food is cake (with vanilla butter-cream icing, and lots of icing roses). Category:Female Category:Elemental Category:Lightning Elemental Category:Static Category:Gojira1234 Category:Character